1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective eyewear, and more particularly, to a protective eyewear apparatus for sports such as women's lacrosse or field hockey.
2. Background of the Invention
Protecting players from injury is a primary concern for any sport. The most vulnerable part of the body is the head, face, and eyes. Thus, protective face masks and eyewear are common in sports such as baseball, hockey, football, racquetball, squash, and lacrosse.
In lacrosse, the hard, heavy rubber lacrosse ball can cause significant injury to unprotected eyes and faces. Most generally accepted rules for competitive lacrosse require a lacrosse ball made of solid rubber, between 7¾ and 8 inches in circumference (about 2½ inches in diameter), and between 5 and 5¼ ounces in weight. Because the lacrosse balls are routinely thrown at high speeds and with great force, the impact of the balls can cause bruises, broken bones, and, in rare cases, even death. Indeed, in addition to the long-standing requirement for helmets with face masks in men's lacrosse, protective eyewear is now mandatory in women's lacrosse.
In general, manufacturers are continually striving to improve the impact resistance of protective eyewear. Improvements in the strength of the equipment, however, often cause the equipment to be too stiff, bulky, or obtrusive, and uncomfortable to wear. This discomfort can cause a player to wear the equipment improperly or not at all, thereby defeating any improvement in protection.
Overall, protective eyewear should be comfortable to wear on a continuous basis and should provide protection meeting the applicable standards for its usage, such as ASTM F 803-03 impact requirements. In providing comfort, the eyewear should be lightweight, flexible, and comfortable against the skin, and should provide adequate ventilation allowing the user to dissipate heat and moisture.